Although peristalic or roller-type fluid pumps have been known for many years, they have found limited application in industry because of various deficiencies, including corrosion and maintenance problems.
In accordance with the present invention, a simple, rugged and reliable industrial-type, self-priming, roller-type pump is provided, which can transport measured amounts of caustic liquid to commercial dishwashers and commercial laundry equipment. This is accomplished by providing an assembly of non-metallic parts; a positive fluid and air-type clamping system at the inlet and outlet of the pump; a rotor assembly which is easy to assemble and dissassemble, and which cannot be improperly installed; and by providing a transparent cover which permits inspection and observation of the pumping mechanism during operation.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-priming, roller-type fluid pump whose pumping mechanism is made entirely of nonmetallic parts; which includes a roller assembly which is symmetrical and is easily assembled and dissassembled by unskilled personnel; and which is automatically sealed at the intake and output conduits when assembled.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pump of the type described in which the operation of the rotor assembly or pumping mechanism can be continuously visually monitored.
Another object is to provide for manual rotation of the rotor assembly for inspection purposes.
The foregoing and other objects of the inventions will be fully understood from the following detailed description of one typical embodiment of the invention, throughout which description reference is made to the accompanying drawings.